1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,205 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes six lens elements, and that has a system length of 2 cm. Such a big imaging lens is unsuitable for use in an electronic device that focuses on slim size and that has a thickness of 1˜2 cm.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.